Ramen girl
by alexlovesuverymuch
Summary: So lets say that Choi Young Do never fell in love with Cha Eun Sang but Lee Mi Sun. AU
1. ramen

Young Do parked his motorcycle outside his favorite place, the convenient store. He was going to have his usual ramen, but maybe sit in a different spot.

He was usually the first one there since he came in early, due to school. He walked inside nodded to the cashier, and headed towards the aisle that contains his ramen. Except there was already someone there, and it was a girl. She had picked up a ramen, which made him scrunch his nose.

_Wrong choice, pick up another one_

She then put it down and picked up another one, and Young Do silently sighed in relief.

_There you go_

Young Do hadn't noticed that he was standing at the end of the aisle till she came towards him, reading the label, totally unaware of where she was going. Young Do moved to the side, but she stopped and turned around back to the ramen.

_Well she's something_

Young Do decided to go to the ramen him self, knowing what kind to get. He walked over and stood right next to the mysterious girl who was still searching for the right cup of ramen. She sighed and grabbed the first cup again. Young Do scrunched his nose again.

_I already told you, wrong choice_

She walked to the register, but instead she walked straight into Young Do. Young Do didn't move, for many reasons. One was because he wanted to tell her that she choose the wrong cup of ramen, and Two was that she was kinda small. She looked small, but then again she wore baggy gym clothes.

She walked right into him, stumbling back. She looked up and found a tall boy her age standing in front of her. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, then walked towards her. She took two steps back by surprise, holding her ramen cup to her chest.

"Wrong cup of ramen." He took her hands away from her chest, took the cup and headed to the stash of ramne. She stood there with her hands out where he left them, dumbfounded.

_What just happened?_

She turned around, and walked to the boy who had switched her ramen. When she got there he had another cup in his hand.

"Here this is better." He handed it to her, and to his surprise she took it from him.

"thanks." She smiled at him and walked away to pay for her ramen. Young Do looked at her till she walked out of the store.

_She has a nice smile_

* * *

The next day he went up to the store, and she was there again, in gym clothes. She was holding a bottle of water and the same kind of ramen he told her to eat. Young Do softly smiled to himself.

He walked in right as she was done at the register. He walked right towards her, and she just keapt walking forwards looking at the ramen label.

Young Do sighed in disbelief

_Again? Doesn't she ever pay attention to where she's going?_

Young Do turned around so that he was facing away from her. He waited a couple of seconds till he felt something bump into him, which he knew was the ramen girl.

Ramen girl was now her new name for him

Young Do heard a slight yelp from her and turned around. She took e few steps to keep her from falling. She looked exactly the same as yesterday, holding the ramen to her chest with a surprised face.

Young Do let out a soft chuckle

"I told you this was the right one" he poked the cup of ramen that was hugged to her chest. She looked down at the cup and smiled.

"Oh yeah. It's good. How did you know I wasn't going to like the other one?" she looked at her ramen then him. He lifted his eyebrows.

"I didn't know, it's only because I've tasted every cup of ramen here. The one you were going to chose wasn't a very good one, so I switched it with the one like." He had on a straight face, but hers had on a bubbly one.

"Did my ramen cheer you up that much?" He asked her while crossing his arms.

"well my friend told me that it might take me a while to make friends in this area, but im starting to think that that's not true." She looked up at him to find his eye brows raised, then realizing what she had said.

"u-uh im mean" She held her ramen in her right hand and waved them in a cris-cross motion, slightly shaking her head side to side. She had a habit of saying things before thinking.

_Great, there you are running your mouth again_

Young Do put on his smirk

"So you considered me as a friend?" He leaned down closer to her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I just thought you were nice. I just moved into the area and you were the first person I met." She took a step back to put some distance between them. Him Leaning toward her caught her off. She could feel her face start to get red, and took another step.

_She thinks im nice?_

"Well then starting today we are friends ok? Let me start; Hi my name is Choi Young Do." He held out his hand and stood up straight. She relaxed a bit and moved closer to him. His bold actions surprised her, and she just met him.

_Now remember making friends is important here. Your not in a commoners world anymore. Having friends will make it easier at school. So try to meet new people ok?_

_Yes, ill try halemoni. Fighting!_

She remembered what her grandmother told her before she went off for her morning run. She needed to make friends, and she wanted to. She only knew three people who were in the "rich people world" and two of them weren't even heirs.

_Make a new friend_

"Lee Mi Sun" She put her hand out to shake his and had on a small smile.

Young Do had wanted her as a friend for one reason, and one reason only; He needed someone decent to talk to. He had started school and him coming here in the mornings was the best part. So why not add someone nice to talk to.

_She really does have a nice smile_

"Ok let me get my ramen and we can sit and talk for a while"

* * *

They talked for a while, laughing a lot. They finished their ramen a long time ago, now just talking. Their conversation started with Mi Sun's family, and a bit of young Do's. Then it somehow went to Cha Eun Sang, then Kim tan, and other things.

Young Do found her to be reasonable and even smart about things. She talked about Kim tan, and how his fathers antics were dumb and made no sense, and he found that very amusing. So of course he laughed at that. She didn't mind speaking her mind if it was the truth, he found that out when she said that the reason she never went to schools like jeguk was because of snotty heirs and her protective grandmother. Her family owned one of the best furniture companies in the world, and had two younger brothers who were twins and an older one who was working on his own company that had already gained popularity. She was nice, smart, and funny.

_I could get used to this_

Young Do revealed his liking of bright colors, motorcycles and his dog hades. He said little about his family. She wasn't ready for that yet. Mi Sun looked at her watch, and gasped.

"ooh….Choi Young Do you are late for school" she grabbed her trash and Young Do's and threw it away. She came back and grabbed Young Do's arm, stood him up, but he didn't move an inch.

"I don't want to go to school." Young Do put on his whiney face and planted his feet. Mi Sun sighed and tried to think of a way to get him to school. She did this out of habit, for she was always on time for school.

"Young Do you have to go. It's school, you're getting an education to help you in the future. So come on" She tried to make him move but he was still in the same spot.

"If you knew what Jeguk was like you wouldn't want to go either." He was acting like a five year old, only because he didn't want to leave.

_Jeguk?_

"Choi Young Do, let's make a deal. If I apply for jeguk, will you go to school?" She let go of his arm poked the Jeguk symbol on his jacket. Young Do looked at her to see if she was serious, but he couldn't tell. She had a good poker face, even better than his.

"Are you serious?" He took step forward and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah I Am. Actually im already enrolled, and tomorrow is my first day. So if you want meet here again tomorrow morning, you have to go to school now." She walked around Young Do and grabbed his bag, and gave him a piece of paper.

Young Do took his stuff and nodded. He was shocked. How was it that he had met someone who he actually enjoyed, and she was going to the same school? He obeyed her because he was in shock and wanted to meet with her tomorrow.

He walked out to his orange motorcycle, and looked at the paper.

_If you get bored at school text me :P_

He chuckled, and kept her number in his pocket, cause he was gonna need it. He put on his helmet, and looked back at the store, more like Mi Sun.

She waved him goodbye, and mouthed "hurry" and he was off.

_This school year is going to be intresting._


	2. feelings

As Yong Do went to sleep that night, he thought back to his morning at the convenience store, with Lee Mi Sun. He replayed their conversations over and over, smiling to his self. Until he realized something.

During that whole time, he didn't show his "bad side". He was actually nice and decent when he met her, besides his bold movements. She didn't even know what his status was at Jeguk, a huge bully not just to charity, but everyone. She didn't know that sometimes he got into fights when he got bothered or if he was just bored. And he didn't even want to think of what she would think if she saw his cuts and bruises from his father. Young Do closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms.

_You should at least try_

He didn't know if she would just abandon him if she saw him doing what he usually does, or the whispers and rumors at Jeguk, but he wanted to try. To try and keep her.

She was his friend, And he was hers. It wasn't going to end so easily.

* * *

The next morning Young Do woke up, did his daily routine and rode in a car to the convenience store. He had to ride in a car because he was going to pick up Mi Sun.

They had their ramen, talked and talked till Mi Sun wanted to go. The car ride to school was filled with hard metal music, which was surprising to Young Do. No one liked his music, but Mi sun said she didn't mind. He even noticed that she tapped her foot to the beat.

At school he found out who her friends were; Yoon Chan Young, Cha Eun Sang and Lee Bo Na. He asked if Kim Tan was her friend, but she said she only knew him from Eun Sang, and company deals.

He walked her to class, or more like with her. They had almost every class together. People looked at the new girl, and whispered about her, especially when she was talking and walking with the one and only Choi Young Do.

She didn't notice the stares, the whispers. She just kept on walking with a smile on her face, right next to Young Do.

_Maybe I have a chance_

Young Do then decided to see how it would be before she found out about his bad habits, which were already changing thanks to Mi Sun.

_Yeah, let's try, Choi Young Do… if you want to keep her, you have to try._

School was a now a blur for Choi Young Do. He would text Mi Sun, and she would text back "pay attention" . He would for a little bit, then text her again, but she didn't ignore him like Bo Na, or even Jo Myung Soo. Instead she would converse with him. It made his day a lot more enjoyable. He liked it.

_That's one day_

* * *

On Saturday he went to her dance studio that she taught at. That was another thing that he found out about her during the week, she was a dancer. She taught at her aunts studio, for reasons that he didn't really know of yet.

He entered the studio, and went to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lee Mi Sun." The receptionist, looked at him, a little shocked and flustered. She was probably a little older than him, in her early twenties.

" She's teaching a class in studio A. You can wait for her outside." She pointed her pen in the direction of the studio and Young Do followed.

He walked till he fond a big window that looked into the dance studio where Mi Sun was teaching little five year olds. He softly smiled at the scene. They were in a straight line holding hands, with Mi Sun in the middle. The music that was playing was a SHINee song, Green rain. They did a series of ball changes a simple moves.

Young Do at first watched the children, eventually putting his eyes on Mi Sun. She did her hair in a French braid, wore a purple light fitting t shirt that was a v-neck, black leggings and sneakers. She lightly yelled out the steps, due to the music, but the whole time Young Do noticed that she was smiling the whole time, laughing. When the music ended they ran into a blob and did a cute pose, while Mi sun stepped back and clapped her hands. The kids ran out of the studio, and Young Do slipped by them and went into the studio himself.

"Wow, you looked like an actual teacher." Mi Sun looked up from her back pack and found Young Do walking towards her. She gave him a smile.

"Well technically I am. And what are you doing here?" She put on her back pack and walked towards Young Do, now walking side by side out the studio.

"I wanted to see if you actually were a dancer, and from seeing that, I guess im halfway from believing that that you are." Mi Sun snapped her head and gave him a look in disbelief. Young Do chuckled to himself.

"Hey I was teaching little kids, so of course I wouldn't be doing any tilts or spins. But I AM a dancer." She pointed a finger at Young Do and let out a small laugh.

"You got any other classes to teach, or are you free?" Young Do opened the door for Mi Sun, and Mi Sun re ran her schedule in her head.

"Nope, I'm free. Want to go grab something to eat?" She looked at him with a playful smile.

"Yeah and I know a great place that's within walking distance."

They ended up at the café where Eun Sang worked., mango wasn't to full of people, but Kim Tan was there. They walked through the doors and walked up to kim Tan and Eun Sang by the counter.

"Well look who it is, little Mi Sun and the big bully Choi Young Do." Mi Sun just shrugged off Tan's comment and talked to Eun Sang. But to Young Do, the words hit him like truck. He felt like he couldn't breathe when he said that. He looked at Mi Sun to see if she said something, but she just ignored it.

_Close call._

"What's wrong with you?" Kim Tan noticed Young Do's hard face, and his focused eyes.

"I'm fine." Young Do scratched his brow and put his hands in his pockets.

_That's day two_

* * *

Before Young Do knew it three weeks went by, and he had kept up his good side. Or Mi Sun hadn't found out about him, and his past habits.

Everything went by smoothly. Until today.

Today after Mi Sun's and Young Do's breakfast, they went to school, and did their usual thing. When Young Do walked to his class that he and Mi Sun didn't have together, he heard something. Two boys who were walking the opposite direction talking about Mi Sun.

"_Lee Mi Sun, she's pretty good looking." _

"_Yeah she is. Ever thought about asking her out?"_

"_I have but… She seems like a two sided bitch. Here at school she's all nice and stuff, but I heard that she used to get in fights all the time. She only acting all nice cause she doesn't want to people to know."_

"_Maybe people should know"_

Young Do stopped walking. His hands were clenched into fists, knuckles white. He turned around and walked over to the two boys. His long legs got him there in no time. He grabbed the boy who called Mi Sun a bitch on the shoulder and pushed him back around towards him.

"YAH! What do you think you're doing" The boy tired to push off Young Do's hand, but he didn't let his grip go.

"You think that Lee Mi Sun is a bitch?"Young do said this with anger in his voice, and his grip got harder, but the boy didn't flinch.

"Yeah, so what if I do. She's not your girlfriend is she?" He shoved Young Do's hand off his shoulder and faced him.

"You better take that back, before that pretty little face of yours is gone." All young Do could think about now was that they Called Mi Sun a bitch, when she wasn't. They didn't even know her. They didn't know that she was loving, smart, funny, and the most caring person he knew. So he wasn't going to hold back anymore.

"You can try, but im trained in martial arts." He tried to loom over Young Do, but he wasn't even close to his height. Instead he gave Young Do a look that made Young Do charge.

He punched them, beat them, and kicked them till they bled. He took a couple of punches, and he too drew blood. A scratch on his cheek, a split lip and a bruise on his other cheek. People gathered around. The news of young Do fighting spread quickly through running girls telling their friends. Bo Na came running at Mi Sun.

" Yah MI Sun, Young Do got in a fight and is still is." Bo Na grabbed onto mi Suns arm and started running, but Mi Sun unlinked their arms and ran on her own.

She ran like a track star.

When she got to the scene, she pushed people out of her way and found Young Do fighting another kid. Her eyes were wide and she kept her eyes on Young Do. When their eyes met, Young Do stopped for a moment and took her in. This caused him a punch in the face but he didn't care. now she knew how he could be. He didn't know if she was angry, surprised or hurt but he knew she was there, right at that moment.

But Mi Sun couldn't take it anymore.

She shoved the boy off of Young Do, making him tumble to the ground. She grabbed Young Do's hand and walked away from the crowd.

She took him to the recording room, sat him down and went to go find the first aid kit that Hyo Shin always kept around. Young Do kept his eyes on the ground, trying to avoid her gaze. He didn't want to see her reaction to all this.

Mi Sun came over with the kit, pulled a chair in front of Young do and faced him.

"Young-ah" she said his name, but he didn't look up. She wanted to know if he was ok, not just physically but mentally. She could sense that something was off, and she didn't like it.

She just sighed and grabbed a cotton ball, and put alcohol on it. She put her hand on his chin and lifted it up. She started to dab the cut on his cheek. He flinched at the sting, but she held him in place. When she was done dabbing, she put on a band aid patch. For his cut lip she put on an ointment, along with his bruise.

He still looked hurt

"Are you okay?" She took his hands into his and held them tight. Young Do didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted tell her the truth, and another wanted to keep it hidden. To say that it was just a onetime thing.

_I can't hide anymore_

"No, I'm not. Lee Mi Sun. See every moment I spent with you, I always showed my good side, I acted like a good boy. But what I really am is a big bully. I get by in school with money, not my grades. I get people off my case with fear, money and control. If I don't like someone, I don't make it a secret that I don't. When I can't take out my anger at my father, I take it out on the charity kids at school. When someone bothers me, I beat them up, so they know that I don't like them." He looked at Mi Sun straight in the eyes, looking into hers for an answer, But he couldn't tell, Her poker face proved to be better than his. He held on to her hands, fearing that she would let his go.

But her grip only got tighter.

Mi Sun gave him a soft smile. She thought that he was being silly. Of course she knew he wasn't perfect, no one was.

"Young Do… no one is perfect. Everyone has their own problems in life. Even I have my own problems. has this been on your mind a lot, has it been bothering you?" She wanted to make sure that he knew she would accept him for who he is. She knew that people do bad things. It just takes time to get through it and make new, better habits.

"Yeah. I was afraid…. That you wouldn't like me anymore if you knew what I did." Young Do slowly pulled away his hands, not liking the feeling that was going on in the room.

"Well, know that we're still friends, and I accept you for you." She got up from her seat to go put away the first aid kit, and grabbed her backpack. She didn't mind that he had let go of her hands, feeling that the situation was rough for him.

"Let's go to class." She waved him over at the door and he followed.

For some reason his heart pinched when she said friend.

* * *

When the day was over, Choi Young Do went to Myung Soo's studio, laying on the couch. He faced the ceiling with his hands behind his back. He thought of what Mi Sun said, and then his reaction after that.

_Friends_

Young Do soon realized one thing; why did he not want her to know? He usually never cared of what his friends thought of his actions, but it felt different with Mi Sun. When the boys talked about Mi Sun, he felt like fire. He was so mad and angry that he forgot about the "plan" where he was the "good boy".

"Oppa, what are you thinking about now?" Myung Soo waled over to Young Do and looked at his face which was looking straight at the ceiling. Myung Soo waved a hand in his face, getting his attention.

"Myung Soo, what does it mean when you act differently around someone, but they still make you happy." Young Do sat up, and looked at Myung Soo with a serious face.

"Well then you must really care for them." Myung Soo turned around as he said this, walking to his photos. Young Do walked over to the wall of photos, and pulled off a picture of Mi Sun.

"Well what does it mean when you get this sharp pain in your heart when they call you friend." Myung Soo whipped his head at Young Do, who was still looking at the picture. He took the picture out of his hands and got his attention.

"Young Do. I think you like this person… Wow! You've found your first love!" Now it clicked to Young Do. His different behavior, him wanting to talk to her all the time. It all made sense.

_But Does she like me back?_

"Oppa, who is this person? Is she cute? Does she go to our school? " Myung Soo leaned closer towards Young Do with curiosity in his eyes. The thought of Young Do liking someone was so very rare to Myung Soo.

"She's in the picture." Young Do went back to the couch to lay down again, a bit shocked about his own feelings.

Myung Soo looked at the picture and gasped. It was a picture a Mi Sun sitting on a large window sill, dressed in jean shorts and a white cotton sweater. She had head phones in, her eyes were closed and she had a small light smile on. She looked so natural, and didn't even notice when Myung Soo took a picture. They were at the dance studio. Myung Soo took pictures of dancers that whole day.

"So what are you going to do?" MYung Soo put the picture back up on the wall, and started to organize his new ones. Young DO was still laying down, thinking the same thing.

_Maybe she'll come around_

"I Don't know"


End file.
